Gunslinger
by claw06
Summary: Sam's years at Stanford are very different from what his family knows. In fact he has secrets that began far before he went to Stanford...like the fact he wasn't at Stanford the whole time. What is he hiding and why is it hidden? Will a hunt reveal it all? past-Mpreg, AUS5, Alive!John, adult themes and language, OMCSam Destiel Disclaimer:All rights belong to respective ownersEDITED
1. Chapter 1

4/13/2015 8:20:22 AM Page | 4

**Chapter One**

"_Find cover!" He roared as the enemy began to fire, his beloved M16 coming up to target the assailants._

_Another day, another firefight._

_Sweat dripped down his face courtesy of the harsh Fallujah heat, but his focus remained on he enemy. One of his comrades ducked into his hiding place, peeking around the giant boulder protecting them from the enemy to shoot as well. _

"_You alright there, Baby Chester?" The other, Juarez, if he remembered correctly, asked him in concern and he nodded peaking around his hiding spot to fire at their attackers once more. "I'm makin' it, man. Ain't shit else you can do."_

_Juarez gave a strained chuckle, providing a cover fire for him as he reloaded._

_After what seemed like years the battle was over and they were leaning against the boulder, adrenaline rushing through them._

_Another battle won._

_After almost twenty long hours in combat the enemy had finally retreated and they were able to rest. Sharing a look with his fellow marine, he turned and began to make his way back to the vehicles so that they could report back to their unit._

_The other men gave them tired grins upon their arrival and he returned them, only to shudder as they gathered the dead and the injured. Those who's crimson blood stained Iraq's dry, unforgiving sands, feeding rivers born of war. Rivers he himself helped to feed and create with each enemy that fell to his beloved M16._

_All the while he couldn't help but wonder, if it would ever end?_

Sam gasped softly as he shot awake in the room he and Dean were sharing at Bobby's house, still able to feel the blistering heat of the Iraqi sun and smell the coppery taint of blood in the air. He hadn't had a dream about that place in almost two years and yet he could still remember how they had often left him trembling and reaching for a weapon he no longer had. For a while they had haunted him no matter the time of day and had left him sobbing or unresponsive for hours on end, but with the help of his therapist he'd gotten well enough that his brother, father, and Bobby had never discovered just what he'd gone through when he'd _'left for Stanford'._

He shuddered, jerking as a familiar flutter of wings drew him from his thoughts. Turning to the source, the slender giant found Castiel standing at the foot of his bed holding an unconscious blond woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

"You had a nightmare." The angel stated and Sam shrugged.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He lied and his friend narrowed his eyes, his ice blue gaze piercing. Fortunately the angel let the topic drop choosing to lie the woman down on the bed beside Sam carefully.

"I have the coordinates for you next hunt."

Sam nodded absently but stared curiously at the woman lying on his bed. She was 5'10 with long dusty blond hair, the same color Dean's had been when they were younger, her body slender yet muscled under her long white nightgown and her slim feet were bare.

"Who is she?" Castiel's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You do not recognize her?"

Sam shook his head and looked up at his friend with his brow furrowed, wide hazel eyes full of confusion.

"Should I?"

Sadness flashed in the angel's eyes and he looked away.

"She is aware of the details of your next hunt. Dean shall inform you of who she is when he awakens. It is not my place to do so."

This said, Castiel sent him one last glance then vanished. Sam sighed and frowned at the sleeping woman.

"Who are you? Why are you so important?"

"Sammy?"

Sam hmmed softly as he stirred in the desk chair he'd taken refuge in after Castiel's departure, his eyes fluttering open as Dean shook him and called his name once more. Two identical pairs of moss green eyes met his puppy like hazel and he frowned, noting the other similarities Dean shared with the mysterious woman beside him. Their facial structure was the same, although Dean had stronger more masculine features than she did, and their hair was the same color.

At the moment they were staring at him, the woman's eyes wet and full of concern. He smiled at her, suddenly realizing exactly who she was.

"Mom?"

A choked laugh left the newly resurrected Mary Winchester, and she pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back hesitantly.

Dean wrapped his arms around them both his eyes full of tears as he watched Sam meet their mother for the first time since he was six months old. After a moment they all pulled away, wiping their eyes and grinning brightly.

"I'm so proud of you, boys. Both of you."

Dean grunted, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"No chick flick moments."

Mary rolled her eyes and Sam snickered, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Let's go surprise dad."

His mom and his brother gave identical grins. This was gonna be fun.

John Winchester stared wide-eyed at the woman sitting beside his son, his heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest. His beloved Mary looked just as beautiful as he remembered from her mischievous green eyes to her strong yet slender and vivacious figure. More importantly, she was alive, sitting at Bobby's dining table and holding a conversation with Sam, who nodded along adding in a few points here and there and Dean was rolling his eyes at the two. It was such a heart warming scene that he was not afraid to admit that he'd fainted upon seeing it.

"M-Mary?" He stammered gruffly and his wife turned to him smiling, tearful eyes full of love and warmth.

"John." She breathed, before huffing a soft laugh and hugging him as she were afraid to let go. He returned her embrace, his throat burning with buried grief and emotions.

"Oh Johnny, let it out, baby. I'm here. Let it out." She coaxed and he broke, sobbing silently as he buried his face in her throat and inhaled her comforting scent.

Dean looked away from the heart wrenching scene, tears streaming silently down his cheeks as he watched his parents hold each other. Due to this only Mary saw the anguish and jealousy that flashed in Sam's eyes before he silently slipped out of the room.

**TBC…**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter Two**

"_Sir, Sergeant Avery isn't amongst his men!" Reported a voice and dread pooled in Sam's gut. Twenty-four hours had passed since his husband had been reported MIA and there was still no sign of him. He strained his eyes to gaze through the approaching battalion, hoping against hope that his man was amongst them. _

_He was not._

_The dread curling in his gut, turned to full-blown terror and he had to fight back tears as one of the squad leader's under his husband's command walked towards him wearing a grief-ridden expression. He shook his head in denial, even as the man placed his lover's bloody dog tags into his trembling hands._

"_No. _No._"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"No!" Sam screamed as he shot awake, tears streaming down his cheeks and broken sobs wracking his frame. "No." He whimpered, one hand going up to where the same dog tags from his dream hang heavy around his neck. In the bed across from his, Dean bolted awake startled by his cry.

"You 'kay S'mmy?" He asked sleepily and Sam nodded, sighing shakily. "I'm fine, De. Go back to sleep."

Dean gave him a searching look that seemed piercing even with the exhaustion in his gaze and Sam looked away, running his free hand through his hair. Moments later, the elder Winchester gave a sigh of his own and laid back down, dropping the subject. Once, he was sure the older man had fallen back to sleep, he slid out of bed and moved over to the desk to work on their upcoming case, reading over the notes they'd taken with keen eyes and picking out the important details. Anything to keep the thoughts of hot deserts and dead lovers from his mind. He'd deal with that another time.

A soft groan left Dean's lips as he awakened to the feel of the sun's rays shining on his face and the glorious smell of fresh coffee and breakfast. Yawning, he sat up frowning when he noticed that Sam was already wake and working, an untouched bag of food in front of him.

In the week since their mother's return, this had become a common sight for him, Sam's nightmares worsening with each passing night despite all his assurances that he was fine. He was far from fine and Dean could tell. He could see it in the offset of Sam's smile and the pain- no agony he tried to hide in his eyes. The jealousy, and it dawned on him that maybe Sam was thinking about Jess or Madison again. Call him what you will, but when it came to Sam, Dean was _very _observant.

"Sammy, you alright? You haven't touched your food." He fretted. Every time Sam suffered from nightmares he had a trouble eating properly and/or keeping things down.

Exhausted hazel eyes met his dancing with an energy that shouldn't have been present and their owner gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, dude. That's your breakfast, I ate mine at the diner." Lie. Sam hated eating before either Dean or Dad, especially in the mornings. "Oh and I found out where Lenore and her coven are hiding. The rogues are trying to frame them for the recent murders, so that Gordon goes after her not them."

Dean's frown deepened. "Gordon Walker? The Vampire Hunter?"

Sam nodded again. "According to Bobby, Gordon called him a few nights ago asking for information about the killings in the area. Says he may still be in the area so be careful."

"Did you warn Mom and Dad?" Something dark flashed in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah. They said to wait 'til tonight and rest up. We're going to go and speak with Lenore's coven later on tonight."

A grin crossed the older man's lips. A whole day off? Hell yeah!

"Let see what's on hotel radio, then."  
Instead of responding Sam rolled his eyes and smiled back before turning on the radio. Immediately his smile fell and he stiffened.

_**I've always been true **_

_**I've waited so long just to come home to you**_

_**I'm making it through**_

_**It's been far too long**_

_**We've proven our love over time so str-**_** Smash! -**

Dean gaped wide-eyed as his younger brother punched the radio harshly, glaring at it with an expression of fury and raw pain. The younger man picked up the broken device and hurled it at the wall, eyes welling with tears as it shattered.

"S-Sammy? Sam, are you okay?"

Sam stared blankly at the radio's remains for a moment before turning to him and giving him a brittle smile. "I'm fine."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He was getting really fucking sick of those words and it showed when he spoke. "_Really,_" he drawled. "I don't think the radio would agree with you. What the hell is going on with you, Sam?! Ever since mom came back you've been acting funny. Is it Jess?"

The smile on Sam's lips wavered and the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over, one trembling hand coming up to clutch at the dog tags around his throat. Dean's brow furrowed. Sam had had those tags since Dean picked him up from Stanford but every time someone asked about them he'd brush it off. He was also extremely attached to them. The one time their dad had asked him to take them off he'd thrown a fit before storming out of their motel room at the time. Every time he needed reassurance, he would curl his hand around them like a life line, always discreetly so he wouldn't be noticed.

Sam shook his head, drawing Dean's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Then what is it? What's going on?"

"Drop it, Dean. I'm fine."

"Sa-"

"Damnit, leave me alone!"

Sam snapped, before grabbing his coat and storming from the room. Dean stared after him perplexed. Something major was going on with Sam and he wouldn't rest until he discovered what it was.

"Thank you so much for coming. It really means alot to me."

Dean smiled at the vampire's warm greeting. Lenore was still as beautiful as she had been when he and Sam had first met her and despite her being a vampire he still counted her as a friend. Not a close friend mind you, but a friend all the same. Even their dad, who was usually against "creatures" seemed to count her as a friend, although he wouldn't admit it.

"No problem. Congratulations on your new fledgling, by the way." He responded, remembering Sam telling him about the new vampire that had joined Lenore's coven.

She grinned. "Thank you. He's out hunting with Jared right now but they should be back later. And it seems you have picked up a new member as well."

John smirked and gently prodded his wife forward. "Lenore meet my wife, Mary Winchester. Mary this is Lenore, she's a friend of the boys and our vampire expert."

Lenore gasped softly. "Lovely meeting you, Mary, can I call you Mary? Sam, honey why are you so quiet?" She fretted moving to his side.

Mary giggled bemusedly and shook her head.

"We're back" Yelled a boisterous voice and Dean grinned, turning to face the speaker. Jared was one of Lenore's eldest nest mates and the only vampire other than Lenore that he really got along with. He was loud and playful, but fiercely protective of his nest mates. At 6'4 with long blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a roguish grin he and Dean were alot alike.

"Jared, dude are you ever quiet?"

The blonde pretended to think about it then smirked. "Actually no."

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned his gaze to the vampire standing behind his friend. He was a young man, only around 30 or so with a tall muscular frame that stood at around 6'8. His hair was a dark, almost black red and cropped close to his scalp, and his eyes were a cool sea blue that seem to pierce a person just by looking. Bronze skin stretched over his thick muscles straining against the black wife-beater cladding his torso. On his arm was a barbed wire tattoo that ran from his wrist to about halfway between his shoulder and his elbow forming a heart shaped cage around the initials _S.S.W._

The thump of a bag hitting the floor drew everyone's attention to Sam, who was staring at the new vampire with wide, broken eyes, trembling violently. The man's eyes widened.

"Sam?" He breathed and the youngest Winchester jerked back as if he'd been struck.

"D-Damien."

**TBC...**

**A/N: So how was it?**

**EDITED: 12/25/2015 10:56pm**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in one night? Who are you?**

**Chapter Three**

He couldn't breathe.

His head was spinning, his vision tunneling and for the hell, HE COULDN'T BREATHE!

All he could feel was the walls closing in on him and the emotions suffocating him, overwhelming him.

He wasn't crazy. His Damien couldn't be there.

He died. He was dead.

He _wasn't crazy._ He'd been off his med for almost three years. Why now, _now _of all times was this happening? Why was he seeing him again?

Strong arms encased him, pulling him to an equally strong chest, a familiar calming scent clouding his mind and forcing out the suffocation. A soft whimper left his lips.

"You-you're dead." He whispered. "You're _dead." _His voice broke and his love's grip on him tightened. His control over his emotions wavered, then shattered completely.

"No! _No! _You were dead! You _are _dead!" He screamed in denial, tear streaming down his cheeks as he struggled viciously in the vampire's grip.

A low soothing voice, Damien's voice whispered sweetly in his ears but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it.

"Sammy..." Damien murmured sadly, glancing at the others who were watching the two in shock, the hunters' guns trained on his head and Lenore's gaze fixed into a cold glare. The hysterical vixen in his arms continued to scream and thrash, sobbing so hard he was choking on his own breaths. He sighed softly and gently took firm hold of the human's face, forcing him to face him. Sam clenched his eyes shut stubbornly, but stopped thrashing, his lithe body taut and trembling.

"Sam, love, look at me."

The other man shook his head, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "You're not real. You're dead." He rasped brokenly and Damien's heart broke.

"I'm here, Sammy. I promise, it me. I'm here. G'on and open them beautiful eyes for me, love."

Hesitantly, the vixen's hazel-green eyes slid open, their owner's breath hitching when they met his aquamarine hues. Pain, awe, love, grief and a mirad of other emotions flew across his beloved's face before he did the one thing Damien hated more than he hated seeing him cry.

He shut down.

All emotion left his face and the tension fled his body reminding the vampire how exactly his lover was able to cope with all the shit life threw at him. He could easily and effectively cut off all of his emotions, then behave like nothing was wrong. Sam's ability to separate himself from his emotions and lock them deep inside himself had been legendary amongst both their friends and enemies and some even called him The Soulless One after seeing those dancing hazel-green eyes go so eerily blank. It was the same thing he done after - he stopped the thought, unwilling to head into that territory. Instead he slowly lowered his hands from Sam's face, blank hazel eyes tracking his every movement.

"See? I'm fine. Nothing but a diet change."

Jared snorted and Lenore giggled a bit before looking at the youngest amongst them, and the hunters slowly lowered their guns following their gaze.

"Sam, are you alright?"

He blinked and stared at them, then gave them an empty smile.

"I'm fine." He rasped and Dean snorted.

" Yeah, right. What's going on, Sam? Dracula?"

Another eerie smile crossed Sam's lips, but his eyes remained ever empty.

"I'm fine." He repeated, then he turned. "I just...I think I need some air."

Lenore nodded sympathetically, all of them still shaken from witnessing the normally level-headed man breakdown. Picking up his bag, he flashed them another empty smile and left the room.

Damien watched him go with pain-filled blue eyes, before cursing violently.

"Damnit!" He snarled, fangs extending in his rage. "How could I be so fucking stupid!"

Three guns cocked and he snarled ferally at the three remaining Winchesters, who were all aiming for his head.

"What did you do to my son?" John growled and his eyes flashed as he remembered the times that his love would cry because of this man. How he would lament over being different despite Damien's reassurances that it was a good thing. He couldn't bring himself to even take the man seriously, so he gave a mocking smile.

"Nothing he didn't beg for."

John snarled again, furious, but Lenore stilled him with a placating hand.

"Dae, what's going on?"

The red-head sighed quietly and ran a weary hand across his face.

"I need to go."

He replied and with nary another word, he vanished to find Sam.

They needed to talk and it was long overdue.

**TBC...**

**A/N Sorry just a short little filler chapter to keep you guys going until I finish up chapter four.**

**EDITED: 12/25/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another short chapter. **

**Chapter Four**

He found him in a matter of seconds, leaning against the porch railing in front of the house and staring out into the forest with an empty thousand-yard stare.

He was beautiful, long sandy locks falling just below his shoulders, slender body just as slight as he remembered although a tad bit firmer. Under the tender light of the moon his slightly feminine face appeared to be a perfect balance of femininity and masculinity. With a soft inaudible sigh, he wound his arms around the man's narrow waist, feeling the tension of the past six years vanish as he inhaled the sweet scent of belladonna and lavender and a musky tangy scent that was wholly Sam's.

"I missed you." He whispered and his wife spun around in his arms, empty gaze melting into one of such grief and pain that he felt his heart jerk in response. They needed to talk. They really needed to talk. But not here. Not where his entire coven was sure to be listening. He thought for a moment then nodded to himself, then faster than humanly possible he gathered Sam in his arms and took off in a run.

The hunter curled closer to him, one hand clutching his shirt in a white-knuckled grip as if he were afraid that he would disappear. "I missed you too." He whispered and Damien smiled slightly. They'd work things out. They had to.

A few moments later found them in a small clearing a few miles away from the house, just outside of the coven's hearing range. Damien settled himself at the base of a tree with Sam still in his arms, the smaller man's legs settled on either side of his own. For a moment they merely stared at each other, both trying to come to terms with the fact that the other was actually there, then Sam broke the silence.

"T-They reported you MIA," He began. "Aiden said that you'd gone missing during your shift of Fire Watch. Then a few days later they found you tags in a puddle of blood about two miles off from the rendezvous point and you were reported KIA. When you platoon reached the rendezvous point, Aiden gave me your tags. I held a funeral for you." His voice wavered and he looked away. "I buried you beside M- Marilyn."

Damien swallowed, heart breaking bit by bit at his husband's confession.

Marilyn was a secret that he and Sam had agreed to never bring up again. Their beloved daughter who had died of SIDS only a few days after her birth. Neither of them had ever gotten over it and Sam had taken to avoiding anything baby related. To hear him say her name now after so long, it pained the vampire. He cradled the man's face gently, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips before he began to speak against the petal soft appendages.

"A few of the insurgents caught me off guard while I was on watch and I was captured." Sam gasped although he'd already guesses this fact. " I had already been injured a bit from the fight before so it didn't them long to take me out, before I passed out I managed to rip off my tags so my boys would know where I'd been last and hopefully find me. When I woke up they had my hands chained to the ceiling and they beat me and whipped me until I passed out again. Next they gave me food then beat me again, telling me they were punishing me for worshiping false idols. I was there for nearly a year before I managed to escape. Unfortunately, right after I escaped I was attacked by some sort of beast and I became what I am now. For five years I wondered alone then Jared come along and offered me a family and a home. I never stopped thinking of you though."

The human's grip on him tightened and he kissed him again, free hand running over Damien's body frantically just to make sure this was real.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Gods I'm so sorry." He whimpered, peppering his throat with kisses. The vampire sighed and kissed his wife back, stroking his hair calmly.

"Sh, it's okay Sammy. It's all okay." He cooed and Sam shook his head.

"I left at the end of my second tour and Andy hooked me up with a place to stay. I ended up finishing up my Stanford courses on the campus and Staying with his ex-fiancée, Jessica. She forced me to go see a psychiatrist for the grief and the nightmares. About a year later, Dean broke in to our apartment and we left to go look for Dad. When we got back to Stanford, she'd been killed by the demon that killed mom. He pinned her to the ceiling and set her on fire thinking she was my girlfriend." He explained quietly and Damien felt his brow furrow so he pulled his love closer.

"I love you." He murmured. "I love you so much."

Sam smiled at him and let go of his shirt to cup his face in a gentle semi-callous hand. "I love you too. I'm so glad you're here." He replied and the raven grinned pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He found himself quickly dominating his wife's lips, and he slid his tongue into the hot orifice to map every inch and corner, the taste of Sam heady. The vixen gave a soft moan that quickly became a pleasured gasp when rough hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. Soon Sam's need to breathe drew them apart and they leaned against each other panting quietly. For a moment they were silent. Then Sam began to sing, his voice a beautiful high tenor.

_"Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm coming home to you."_

Damien smiled at the words and replied in kind in his deep, heavy baritone.

_"And with all that we've been through, after all this time I'm coming home to you."_

Finally, after six- almost seven- long arduous years he felt complete. Sam was by his side again and they would never be separated again. He wouldn't allow it.

**TBC...**

**A/N: A bit of an angsty fluffy chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**EDITED: 12/25/15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A soft sound of content left Sam's lips as he awakened to find himself nestled in a pair of strong arms and feeling safer than he had in years. The nightmares that normally plagued him had lain silent for once. No dreams of blistering heat, sulfuric flames, or bloodstained sand, just blissful warmth and peace. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since he'd lost Damien years previous.

A soft smile crossed his lips and he turned in his husband's arms, looking up the vampire as he shifted. With gentle reverent fingers he began to trace the man's feature, heart clenching painfully in his chest. For years he'd believed he'd never see them again. That he'd never run his fingers through those short dark locks, never see his gorgeous sea blue eyes again and now, now he was here. He was alive and here and healthy and it made the hunter's heart want to burst in his chest.

"Stop that. Go back to sleep." Damien rumbled, arms tightening around him and he laughed softly, kissing him chastely.

"It's time for me to get up, love. Go back to sleep."

A low whine left his husband.

"Stay."

"Sh, go back to sleep. I'll see you at dusk when you wake. Kay?"

The vampire huffed grumpily but nodded, and allowed him to get up before rolling over and hugging his hunter's pillow. With a quiet giggle, Sam shook his head and left the room in search of his family.

He found them in the dining room eating breakfast and his mom smiled upon his entrance.

"Morning, Sammy. Breakfast in on the stove."

"Thanks, mom." He replied, making himself a plate and a cup of coffee before sitting down to join them. Automatically, Dean shot him a look, brow creased in concern.

"You okay? Dracula didn't hurt you did he?"

He winced. "I'm fine, Dean."

"Good." His father replied gruffly, narrowing his eyes.

"Then maybe you can explain just what the hell happened last night."

He stared at them for a moment, then he spoke in a soft sad voice.

"I met Damien when I was fourteen. He saved my life and we kept in contact through letters and visits whenever we could manage it. Then on our anniversary he asked me to marry him. I said yes and we got married on my seventeenth birthday."

Dean frowned. "That's why you went missing for those three days? You were getting married?"

His brother nodded and looked down. "I tried to tell you guys but every time I went to talk to you there was a new hunt or something so I just didn't try anymore."

Mary frowned at him. "You said he saved your life. Explain."

Sam shook his head. "I can't. There are some things that you guys are better not knowing."

Dean scowled. "That's not really reassuring, Sam."

His brother ignored the statement. "He left for the military three months later and I followed the night I 'left for Stanford'."

John paled.

"You joined the military and you didn't tell us?! The only reason I even allowed you to walk out the door that night was because I thought you'd be safe! Yet, here you're telling me you could've been _killed _and we wouldn't have even known! What the hell, boy?!" He yelled and Sam shrugged.

"I didn't lie when I said I got a full ride to Stanford and I never actually said I was going. You snapped before I could tell you then you gave me an ultimatum and I took it."

The Winchester patriarch pulled him into a gruff hug. "I'm so sorry."

Sam smiled at him and hugged him back.

"It's okay, dad."

The man shook his head and pulled away but didn't say anything else on the matter and Mary gently motioned for Sam to continue his explanation.

"Then, seven years ago, during the D-day invasion of Fallujah, I lost him. We were in different battalions and w-when we met up in B-Baghdad, he wasn't there." He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"He'd already been reported missing two days before the meet and I just didn't want to believe he was gone. I didn't wanna believe it! Every night I would listen to the reports hoping one would come in saying he'd been found but when his men met us in Baghdad, they gave me his tags and I just knew. They'd found them in a puddle of blood outside the sight of one of our major firefights." He paused and reached in his shirt, pulling out the dog tags from before.

"H-How were you at Stanford when I came for you?" Dean asked, still processing his brother's story.

"Losing Damien, I-I couldn't take it. You told me never to come back so I didn't. I called the dean at Stanford and asked if my scholarship was still valid and it was, so I left the military and went to finish my schooling since I'd been doing online classes anyways. I got counseling and they diagnosed me with PTSD and maniac depression. I stayed with Jess, who was my friend's ex-fiancée and she helped me a bit. We tried dating but I couldn't get over Damien so it never got too serious. She was my best friend."

John and Dean gaped at their youngest openly. " We could've lost you and we wouldn't have even known." The latter whispered, pulling his brother into a heartfelt embrace and his parents joined them.

After a moment they pulled away and turned to Sam. "You left some stuff out."

He nodded. "I left alot of things out."

"Will you tell us?" Mary asked and he shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

**TBC...**

**EDITED: 12/25/15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven**

Damien hmmed contently as he awakened to the feel of gentle fingers stroking his cropped dark hair and the scent of belladonna and lavender.

Sam.

His eyes shot open and he greedily took in the features of the beautiful hazel eyed masterpiece that was his lover. The long graceful arch of his throat, the soft curve of his jaw, the slight quirk of his cupid bow lips, he took it all in, his heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest.

"It wasn't a dream." He whispered and Sam gave an understanding smile.

"It wasn't." He agreed, kissing the vampire chastely. As he went to pull away Damien pulled him back and deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at his bottom lip in askance. The hunter's lips parted immediately and a low moan escaped his lips as his husband mapped every contour of his mouth expertly. One of the man's large, callous hands came up to cup his cheek, the other burying itself in his long dirty blond locks. He whimpered and his husband groaned, the deep baritone sending trills of arousal down his spine.

Finally, air became necessary and Sam pulled away, gasping as the older man kissed down his jaw to his throat. "Dae, ngh, we have to s-stop. We have to sto-" He let out a breathy whine when the other nipped the sensitive spot just behind his ear.

"Why?" His husband rumbled and it took Sam a moment to remember the reason. When he did he gently pushed his mate away.

"Lenore wants to host a coven meeting to discuss what to do about Gordon."

Damien pouted then smirked seductively.

"I will have you." He purred, lips brushing the shell of Sam's ear. "And when I do you will scream and you will beg until I am satisfied and your body will remember exactly _who _it belongs to."

Pulling away he smirked, watching as Sam shivered, then he turned and left the room, barely hearing the heady sigh that followed him.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched Damien and Sam enter the room, Sam's earlier explanation on repeat in his head.

_"I met Damien when I was fourteen. He saved my life and we kept in contact through letters and visits whenever we could manage it. Then on our anniversary he asked me to marry him. I said yes and we got married on my seventeenth birthday."_

His baby brother had married for nearly a goddamn decade and he was only just now finding out. He wouldn't admit it but that hurt. Sure, he didn't tell Sam alot about his own love life, but he wasn't secretly married to a man that had been dead for almost seven fucking years either. He wasn't the one who's secrets always seemed to be deadly in nature. Ruby, the demon blood, all of Sam's secrets had come back to bite them in the ass or at the very least they seemed to cause trouble of some sort. Even now Sam's need to keep secrets was causing problems. They were a whole day behind thanks to his breakdown the night before.

Damien glared at him, as if he were able to hear his thoughts, sea blue eyes piercing when they met his mossy green. Dean glared back.

"Problem, Dracula?" He sneered and the red-head man's lips twisted into a mocking smile.

"Not at all, brawns for brains."

Sam frowned at them both. " Both of you cut it out!" He snapped. "This is serious and you're acting like children."

Dean turned his sneer onto him. "It wouldn't be so damn urgent if we'd actually gotten some work done last night." He muttered and Sam looked away, guiltily.

The others stared at the two brothers silently, before Lenore spoke.

"Gordon has been spotted in the area. If we are to avoid him, we must leave tonight. John and Mary have devised a plan to keep him off our trail."

Mary nodded, but her worried gaze never left her children. "The plan is to leave in groups of four. We'll stay here and set traps for when Gordon shows up. There are seventeen of you so one group will have members."

"I'm staying." Damien interjected and everyone stared at him in shock.

"Damien?" Jared asked, hurt that his childe was leaving the coven but the younger vampire shook his head.

"Jay, I've finally found my mate again. Please, I can't leave him behind."

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but Sam beat him to it.

"You should go with them." He murmured softly and his husband recoiled as if he'd been struck.

"What?" He whispered and Sam turned to him, his gaze eerily blank.

"Go with them." He repeated and Damien shook his head.

"No. No! I just got you back. I'm not losing you again."

The hunter's gaze hardened. "_Go,_ Damien." He snarled and the vampire cupped his face between his hands.

He stared into the hazel eyes he loved so much and in tone so broken it was almost palpable he asked one question.

_"Why?"_

Sam said nothing turning his gaze onto the others. "We should start forming the groups."

Damien glared at his lover, gripping his face harshly and forcing the ma to face him.

"DAMNIT TELL ME WHY!" He yelled and Sam's response left him feeling as cold and unfeeling as the tone it was delivered in.

"Because if you stay...you will die." His harsh gaze darkened. "And I refuse to lose anyone else."

Damien bit his lip, paying the others no mind as they began to separate into their groups.

"I won't leave."

Sam leaned forward and kissed him chastely before his lips moved to his ear.

"You have no choice."

As Damien opened his mouth to question what his wife had said he felt a small prick at the base of his neck and his world went dark.

The last thing he saw being Sam's cold eyes and the small gleam of heartbreak that broke through their icy barrier.

**TBC...**

**EDITED: 12/25/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone stared at the hazel eyed man wide-eyed, watching as Damien slumped against him unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Jared snarled at him, eyes flashing protectively. The hunter spared him an impassive glance, then turned his gaze back to the unconscious vampire in his arms.

"I drugged him using diluted dead man's blood. It should keep him out for the rest of the night." He monotoned and the other vampires stared at him wide-eyed and fearful. If he would use dead man's blood on someone he loved, what would he do to them?

Dean frowned, unused to this side of his little brother. He watched as the younger man set his husband's limp form on the table with a gentleness that belayed the indifference in his eyes and wondered, not for the first time, just how well he truly knew his brother. This wasn't Sammy, the innocent wide-eyed child he'd taken care of for most of his life, nor was it Sam the jaded teen that ran away to college in hopes of a normal life. This, this was someone else entirely.

Jared's eyes darkened and he glared at Sam with hate and accusation bright in his gaze.

"How dare you," He growled quietly. "How dare you tell my childe you love him then poison him! Have you no idea what Dead man's blood does to our kind?"

A sneer spread across Sam's features, twisting them into something scornfully beautiful.

"Do you honestly think I would be so incompetent as to poison my husband so soon after finding him? Do you have any idea what I suffered through losing him the first time? Especially so soon after-" He cut himself off with a shake of his head and they all found themselves wondering what it was he'd been about to say. One of his large, slim hands caressed the vampires slack face.

"Dead man's blood diluted with a mild sedative and holy water only knocks vampires out it doesn't poison them. The holy water negates the effects the blood has on you and amplifies the sedative's properties so that they can subdue the vampire and keep them under depending on how the dose. The dose I gave Damien is enough to keep him out until noon tomorrow, long enough for you all to get him out of here." He glanced at his watch.

"We've already wasted too much time; you guys need to start leaving."

Lenore nodded and Jared gently lifted his childe into his arms.

"Sam, be careful. He's already going to be devastated when he wakes up...don't make me break his heart by having to tell him that this time, there will be no happy reunion."

He stared at her, the gave a small nod of acknowledgement, before turning to his family.

"We need to finish setting the traps, if my calculations are correct, Gordon will be here soon."

"Sam, are you alright?" Mary asked and he gave her a small broken smile that didn't reach his empty eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied. "I have to be."

She pulled him into a hug, heart clenching at his words. "No, you don't."

He stiffened against her, hugging back awkwardly. "I do."

She shook her head and pulled away, but said nothing more on the matter. Instead she observed her youngest son worriedly, noting the slight crack in his impassive eyes as Jared's group left with his husband and the way tension filled him as soon as Damien left his sight.

He was scared, terrified really, although he hid it well and it broke her heart.

"Why did you send him away?" She asked once all the vampires were gone. He blinked and looked down at her.

"Because if he were to stay he'd become a target for heaven and hell alike...and I love him too much to allow him to face that." He sighed, and left the ice fade from his gaze to reveal the heartbreak and fear underneath.

"One day, after its all over, I may find my way back to him, but to be honest... I don't expect to survive this. Lucifer will be released, of that I am certain." He paused. "And when that happens and he falls, I'm not entirely sure I won't fall with him."

True to Sam's word only three hours after the vampires left, Gordon struck. He snuck into their former nest, carefully avoiding the more obvious traps only to get caught in one of the other, not so obvious traps hidden beneath it.

Only a few moments later, the vampire hunter found himself bound to a chair in a room full of Winchesters, including his least favorite, Sam Winchester himself.

For a moment, he didn't speak, smirking haughtily at the four hunters.

"Recruiting now, Johnny?" He taunted, jerking his head in Mary's direction and the woman smirked at him.

"Mary Winchester nee Campbell, Walker. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so y'all are dabblin' in demon deals now?" He nodded to himself and his face twisted into an ugly sneer. "Then again, not surprising with that pathetic demon spawn you have traveling with you."

This time, Mary raised an eyebrow, moss green eyes glinting like diamonds as they met his cold onyx gaze.

"Hopefully," She sneered in return, "You aren't talking about my innocent baby boy."

The vampire hunter snorted. "Baby boy? Oh, the angels told me all about your _baby boy _and he is far from innocent. Hasn't been for a long, long time. How old was it? Nine? Ten?"

Sam flinched. "Eight." He responded softly and his family looked at him surprised and heartbroken as they realized what he was talking about.

"You- you- eight?" Mary stammered and her son swallowed roughly, unable to meet her gaze.

Walker chuckled darkly. "The neighbor right? The one used to babysit you while Dean stayed after school for football. Never told Daddy what he made you do, did you? Or just how you earned the little allowance he gave you."

John paled and Dean shook his head in disbelief. "No, _no!_ Tell me he's lying, Sammy? Please?"

He begged but Sam remained silent.

His family felt sick.

Gordon continued on. "The angels, that Zachariah especially, told me all about you. about your sins and the drugs. That girl, Jess." He paused and smirked evilly.

"Marilyn."

Sam's head shot up and his eyes widened, the color draining from his face.

Dean frowned. "Who's Marilyn?"

Gordon's smirk widened and he kept his gaze on the youngest Winchester.

"Your brother never told you?"

The three elder Winchesters shook their heads, staring at their youngest, whose features had once more reverted to that eerily blank state.

"She was your niece."

**TBC...**

**EDITED:12/25/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"She was your niece."_

The words hung heavy in the air, the silence following them thick and oppressive as the three older Winchesters processed Gordon's words. Sam stared at the bound hunter wide-eyed, grief written in every line of his face.

"How?" He whispered hoarsely, and the broken quality of his voice brought his family members from their shocked stupors. "How did you know about her?"

Gordon smirked at him but didn't respond and the younger man's expression twisted into a vicious expression.

"How the hell do you know about my daughter?!" He roared yanking the vampire hunter up by his collar.

"She died, didn't she? And mommy just couldn't take it." He continued and something primal flashed in Sam's eyes.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Sam screamed, whirling around with a snarl when his mother's hand landed on his arm.

"Sammy, go calm down. We'll handle Gordon."

He stared at her lips curled into a vicious snarl then he turned back to Gordon and bent close to him.

"You better hope they kill you. Because if they don't I'm gonna eviscerate you."

He growled then stormed out of the room, his family staring after him worriedly. Once he was gone, Mary turned to Gordon with an expression neither John nor Dean had ever seen on her face and it spoke nothing of good intentions.

She picked up a knife and turned it over in her hands, moss-green eyes gleaming.

"I normally make it a habit not to harm humans," She began silkily. "I make it a point to stick to monsters and things that go bump in the night but you, you hurt my baby. _No one _harms my family and gets away with it. So you're gonna tell me what I want to know. Then," She glared down at him and ran the blade lightly across his throat not drawing blood, just warning. "Then I'm going to slit your throat."

John stared at his wife wide-eyed, pride and concern warring for dominance inside of him. He agreed with her fully about Gordon needing to pay for hurting Sam but she hadn't expected her to be the one to dish it out. Now he knew where Dean got it from.

Walker swallowed thickly but kept up his bravado.

"Oh yeah? Bring it, you dead bitch."

An unholy snarl crossed the woman's full red lips and she stabbed the knife straight through Gordon's thigh. He screamed and tried to jerk away but Dean held him in place, stone-faced.

"What did Zachariah tell you about my son?" Mary asked and he sneered at her, wincing in pain.

"Fuck you."

She twisted the knife in place then yanked it out, moss-green eyes cold as he screamed in agony.

"What did Zachariah tell you about my son?"

"He- he said...you're one stupid bitch."

She stabbed him again, through the other leg and twisted it roughly and Gordon yelled painfully.

"He said to get Sam away from Dean!" He cried finally. "Gave me all sorts of information about his life, things he was sure Sam never told you about! Stuff that would break him."

"What did he say?" John asked, voice tight with anger and Gordon swallowed thickly.

"Told me about his dead daughter and his time as a prostitute. About that girl Jess and someone named Damien and the neighbors."

Dean's eyes widened and he let Gordon go as a sudden realization entered his mind. All those times when money just mysteriously appeared on the kitchen table or on the Impala's dashboard and no one wanted to claim it, it was Sam. Sam... selling himself and they hadn't even known.

_"I met Damien when I was fourteen. He saved my life and we kept in contact through letters and visits whenever we could manage it. Then on our anniversary he asked me to marry him. I said yes and we got married on my seventeenth birthday."_

Damien had known, he had to have known. He must've saved Sam from a job gone wrong or something but Dean just knew that he knew about this. About all of it.

It explained so much.

A gunshot sounded drawing him from his thoughts and he looked at his mother who was staring at Gordon's corpse with blank eyes that were slowly clearing. Tears welled in them and she turned and pulled Dean into her arms sobbing softly. He hugged her back, feeling his father's arms wrap around him as well and his own tears fell.

"Dean."

The family pulled apart and turned to Castiel, who's blue eyes darkened with worry at their appearance yet he said nothing. Instead he spoke the words that nearly shatter the fragile hunters even more.

"Sam's gone. He's gone after Lilith."

Lenore frowned worriedly as she watched Jared cradle his unconscious hatchling, her mind reeling from the events from before. None of the had expected just how manic Sam's desire to protect Damien was and they certainly hadn't expected the young hunter to drug the vampire and leave so soon after they'd been reunited.

It had shocked the entire coven and given them a way to see just how far Sam Winchester was willing to go to protect those close to him. Damien stirred, a low groan leaving his lips and his mint green eyes fluttered, only to fly open in panic.

"Sam!" He cried, forcing himself into a sitting position and looking around frantically.

"Sam!" He whimpered sadly, letting his head fall against his maker's shoulder sadly.

"He'd gone."

Jared shook his head. "No. He drugged you so that he could protect you."

Damien glared at him then slumped down sadly.

"I just got him back, Jare. I can't lose him again. I can't."

Jared shot Lenore a look over the man's head then sighed.

"He'll be back," He looked up at the moon praying his words weren't a lie.

"He'll be back."

**TBC...**

**EDITED:12/25/15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lilith.

This entire fiasco was all tied to Lilith. It was all designed to push him to kill her. The angels and demons, Heaven and Hell they all wanted him to kill Lilith and free Lucifer. They wanted him to break and say yes to Lucifer and let him use his body as a vessel.

And it had worked.

He _would _kill Lilith. Nothing else mattered.

_No one_ else mattered.

This had to end.

While his family was dealing with Gordon he silently slipped out of the house and called Ruby. The demoness picked up on the first ring, her voice as eager as she thought she could get it without him knowing of her treachery. Too bad he was well aware of her connection to Lilith.

_"Sam? What can I do for you? I thought big brother forbade you from speaking to me."_

"Lilith. Where is she?"

He could almost see the triumphant smirk on her lips at his words and a dark smile crossed his lips.

_"Come see me. I have all the info you need."_

"Where are you?"

_"A motel in Lakeview Michigan."_

His smile widened into a dangerous grin, hazel eyes flashing in the darkness. That was only an hour away. _Perfect._

"I'll be there in an hour."

_"I'll be waiting."_

He snapped his phone shut and slid it into his pocket before taking off in a random direction in search for a car to take.

This game with Heaven and Hell would end and it would end on his terms. He refused to play nice any longer, not after they'd tried to soil his baby's name and use it as blackmail, as ammo to break him. No.

He was ending it all, and anyone that opposed it...well they were fucked.

Lucifer smirked darkly in his cage as Lilith relayed Ruby's call from his vessel. It seemed as if the little witch was good for something after all. He'd been worried she'd run his vessel off with her disagreements with his family but it was nice to know he hold over the boy was still so strong.

He chuckled lowly causing many of the demons outside of his cage to scurry of in fear.

His freedom was coming and soon.

**{****}**

Lilith was dead.

Lucifer was free.

Finally, after three months of running and planning, he'd finally done it. He finally freed Lucifer and set the final plan into motion. Soon he'd be able to end it all and free himself from Heaven and Hell...well maybe not Hell, but definitely from the angels and the false image.

Sam cackled madly as the hell gate opened, hazel eyes alight with a mania they hadn't held in years. A blinding white light shot into the air, the atmosphere heavy and oppressive, full of the devil's power. Behind him, the door slammed open and his family entered staring at him wide-eyed.

"What have you done?" His father whispered horrified and Sam turned to them, full lips stretched into a deranged grin.

"I've played a puppet far too long and they slandered my baby's name. So I'm done. I'm done playing a puppet, _no _it's my turn to be the puppeteer. They'll pay for what they've done. They'll pay for trying to break me." He replied turning his gaze back to the light.

"What about us? What about Damien?"

Sam stiffened then sighed, turning to them with a sad gaze.

"Damien...I love him...but this has to end. And I know the perfect way to end it."

Dean scowled.

"And how's _freeing _Lucifer going to help that? We've been following your ass for months now, Sam. Hoping we wouldn't have to tell him that you're dead! He _thinks_ you're dead."

"I will be very soon." He admitted and his family froze, not even noticing as the light vanished and the room around them dimmed. Mary shook her head slowly in denial, moss-green eyes wide.

She'd just gotten her family back a few months ago, she couldn't lose them. She just couldn't.

"W-What?" Dean stammered and Sam held up a necklace holding four ornate rings, some with dried blood on them.

"The angels released the four Horsemen a few nights after I left and Ruby and I hunted them all down and killed everyone but death who loaned me his ring in return for being a reaper for 24hours. With these I can open the cage and close it. I'm going to say yes...then I'm going to drag him back into the cage with me."

His family stared at him stunned by his blunt revelation.

"What about Michael?" His father asked faintly, eyes wide.

Sam sighed and looked away.

"I- I don't know. I didn't plan for him because I know neither you or Dean would say yes. I honestly have no idea."

"Sammy, you don't have to do this. Please, sweetie. We can take this on together, as a family." Mary pleaded and Sam gave her sad smile.

"I'm sorry." He replied before turning to walk away. Dean grabbed him by his arm, his grip harsh.

"Come home, Sam."

Sam's sad smile didn't waver and he nodded to someone behind them. A blinding light flashed and when it cleared...Sam was gone.

"Lucifer has been freed?"

Zachariah nodded and Michael hummed softly.

"Neither Dean nor his father are ready to say yes. Is there anyone else?"

Zachariah nodded again and straightened his stance, dark eyes gleaming.

"John Winchester's youngest son, Adam Milligan. He is in Heaven now but his body is still intact. You should be able to possess it if he agrees."

"And Lucifer's vessel?"

"He'll say yes."

Michael raised a golden eyebrow at the seraph, eyes narrowing dangerously. He knew of Zachariah's underhanded methods and he did not agree at all. If any harm had come to his brother's vessel by his hand...he would reap it.

"You sound certain."

Zachariah puffed up proudly, his wings preening behind him like those of an arrogant pigeon.

"It took a bit of work. But we've finally succeeded in wearing him down. One mention of his daughter and he was ready to say yes." He boasted not noticing Michael's darkening gaze.

The arch angel knew that war was not clean cut but to defile the name of someone's child was an act he would not dare condone. He'd actually met the child Zachariah spoke of too. Little Marilyn Samantha Winchester was a happy child and had continued to grow in heaven becoming the youngest angel since Castiel's creation two millennia prior. She was a beautiful child of seven with her father's blood red hair and her mother's hazel eyes and dimples. The angel of childhood innocence was a being many would find hard to dislike.

"Zachariah," He rumbled, disapproval clear in his tone. "Bring me Milligan...then get out of my sight."

The seraph's eyes widened and he nodded slowly as if stunned then left. Once he was gone, Michael called Marilyn to his side. The little angel appeared with a curious smile on her lips, hazel eyes wide with childish glee.

"Michael!" She squealed and he smiled at her.

"You still watch over your parents, right?" He asked and her expression became more solemn, her smile turning into a tiny frown.

"Mommy is hurting. He plans to jump into Luci's cage."

Michael's eyes widened.

"We have to stop him. Go to Castiel. He'll take you to your family. Watch over them."

She nodded and clasped her hands together in front of her tiny chest.

"Please save mommy."

He kissed her forehead fraternally. "I shall try."

**TBC...**

**EDITED:12/25/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Samuel Winchester."

Sam didn't turn at the deep baritone that spoke his name, already knowing just who was behind him. It was kinda obvious seeing as to how most angels were avoiding him like a plague because he'd released Lucifer. The only angels he saw on a normal basis were Gabriel and Castiel, neither of whom possessed the nearly overwhelming power the angel behind him did.

"Michael." He greeted, staring out his motel window at the beautiful sunset. Everything was set and he knew that soon Lucifer would be showing his face and asking the question...and he was ready to face him. More than ready really. The arch angel behind him wouldn't change that.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him and he felt Michael come to a stop right behind him.

"You plan to jump." He stated in monotone and the young hunter turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He noted with a flare of shock that the archangel was wearing the form of his baby brother, someone he'd only met a few times.

He must've realized that Dean and Dad would never say yes. Still he couldn't help but wonder why the archangel sounded so disapproving of his plan.

"You don't approve?"

Michael seemed offended. "I am not Zachariah nor do I agree with what he has done to you. I would rather not fight my brother, especially not at the expense of someone's life."

Sam smiled sardonically. "Yeah, well your siblings don't seem to agree with you and neither does Hell for that matter. We were given free will for a reason yet you angels don't seem to realize that you possess the same free will we do."

The arch angel frowned at the human, noting the depression edging his aura with guilt. "Angels do not possess free will. I am a warrior of my Father's army."

"And I was a marine, a warrior for my country for nearly six years. Being a warrior does not mean possessing no free will. Castiel has gone against Heaven for months now, and the only punishment he suffered was the loss of his grace. But he gained something so much more beautiful. He learned to love, and he and Dean are happy despite all of the things both Heaven and Hell keep sending their way."

Michael nodded, reluctantly able to see the human's point. However, he knew he was still no closer to convincing the man that jumping into Lucifer's cage was a bad idea.

"Jumping into the Cage will break him." He replied and Sam flinched, knowing they were no longer talking about Dean.

He'd been able to convince everyone but himself that Damien would get over his death, that the vampire would find another mate but he wasn't able to convince himself. He knew Damien would be heartbroken over his death, but he also knew that the vampire was too strong to try to join him. He'd break, but Sam was hoping that Lenore and her coven would once more be able to piece him back together.

"It's a necessary sacrifice. What is my life at the risk of billions?"

"He won't see it that way."

Sam glared at him the comfortable numbness he'd fallen into since leaving with Ruby that night so long ago falling so that the pain he was feeling was bared for all to see.

"Why are you here, exactly?" He snarled and the arch angel sighed.

"Because I promised I wouldn't let you fall."

He frowned in confusion.

"Promised who?"

Michael looked him directly in the eye, his voice low and sincere.

"Your Daughter. Marilyn Eileen Winchester, Angel of Childhood Innocence."

The hunter's eyes went wide, seeing no deceit in the other's jade green eyes, and he faltered back tears welling in his eyes.

"My- my baby's an angel?"

Michael nodded, cupping the man's cheek in his hands.

"She watches over you and Damien. It is she that told me of your plan and asked me to stop you. She doesn't want to see you suffer the horrors of Lucifer's punishment."

Sam stared at him, soft, almost inaudible sobs leaving his lips before he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, shifting slightly and Michael's brow furrowed.

"Sorry?"

"I can't let you keep that promise."

The arch angel's eyes widened as Gabriel appeared behind the hunter, honey eyes sad as they gazed at him.

"Gabriel?"

The younger arch angel shook his head. "Sorry, Michael. But this feud has to stop."

Sam steeled himself, his hazel eyes full of determination and sadness.

"Tell her...I'm sorry." He murmured and then...they were gone and Michael was alone.

He closed his eyes as he were in pain and disappeared to report his failure to the little girl that had warmed his heart.

He'd recognized her the second she'd appeared with Castiel.

She was older than she had been when he'd last seen her, almost seven years old, with his dark red hair and her mother's eyes. Her smile was all Sam's, right down to the sweet dimples in her cheeks.

His baby girl.

His Marilyn.

She smiled upon seeing him and ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her, heart breaking and singing all at once.

"Daddy." She breathed, as if she couldn't believe it was him and his arms tightened around her.

"Marilyn." He replied, voice thick with tears. "Baby girl."

She pulled away, and looked at the Winchesters, who he'd joined about a month ago in their search for Sam.

"Mommy plans to jump into Luci's cage."

Damien froze, his heart stilling in his chest. That was a once way trip. There was no coming back from something like that. Why would Sam do something like that?

_Why?_

He was so focused on his thoughts he almost missed the rest of her sentence.

"Michael's going to try to stop him."

Dean scowled at her, his thick arms wrapped loosely around Castiel's waist. Him and the angel had finally gotten together much to everyone's immense amusement. He wondered how Sam woul- His frozen heart felt as it would shrivel up and die in his chest.

Sam was going to die.

He was gonna be alone.

So alone.

He felt like he was suffocating...and he didn't even need to breath.

"Sam." He whispered faintly, feeling light headed. He could barely hear his daughter introducing herself to Sam's family. Not over the roaring of...something in his mind. He didn't even hear the fluttering of wings signaling Michael's arrival or the arch angel's subsequent report that he'd failed to talk Sam out of his plan.

All he could hear was the rush of waves in his mind telling him that soon he would be alone in this world...and his heart's scream of Sam's name.

As darkness took over his vision he found himself wishing just once that Sam would respond.

He was ready.

He swallowed almost six gallons of demon blood over the course of the past few hours and he knew his powers were at their peak. Now all he had to do was call Lucifer and say yes.

He glanced at Gabriel who nodded once in encouragement, honey brown eyes sad and full of grim determination.

Taking a deep breath, he summoned Lucifer.

The fallen arch angel appeared in front of him wearing a vessel with short blond hair and pale blue eyes, an arrogant smirk dancing on his thin lips.

"Samuel. Gabriel." He greeted and Sam smiled grimly.

"Lucifer." He responded, while Gabriel looked away, pained.

"Luc." He greeted softly.

The Fallen's smirk grew and gained a smug tint.

"What do you have to say to me Samuel?"

Sam took another steadying breath and steeled his nerves before he straightened and looked the devil straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

Lucifer smiled.

Lucifer's vessel had surrendered.

Everyone, demon, witch, angel, vampire, _everyone_ felt it the moment it happened. The Fallen Angel's grace swept over the globe, colder than an arctic tundra and burning like dry ice. It sent chills down the spines of even the strongest men and made dread build in their hearts.

The Winchesters all looked at each other, mourning the loss of their youngest, hearts breaking as they realized that Sam had accomplished the first part of his final plan.

Now, how long would Lucifer control his body before he completed it?

Damien stared ahead blankly and prayed that his lover made it out alive.

As soon it appeared...it vanished taking with it its heavy presence and dry arctic chill.

What did that mean?

Was it over?  
********

"He jumped."

Michael closed his eyes painfully and at his side Marilyn gave a soft sniffle. He looked up at Gabriel, who stared up at him with an unreadable expression on his face, mourning in his eyes.

"Lucifer is back in the Cage?"

His brother nodded and placed something in his hands before vanishing.

Michael opened his hand and felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

In his hands...were the rings of the four horsemen.

Sam Winchester was dead.

The apocalypse was over.

He felt no relief.

**TBC...**

**EDITED:12/25/15**


	11. Epilogue

**WARNING: Life-affirming SMUT ahead**

**Epilogue**

"Has it really been three years, Beloved?"

Damien murmured softly, reaching out to stroke the cool marble of the tombstone in front of him. It was beautifully crafted with a light rose-colored tint and a howling wolf carved into it. In elegant cursive it read:

_Samuel Mason Winchester_

_May 12, 1983- November 13, 2010_

_Beloved son, brother, and mother_

_An unsung hero, who'll never be forgotten_

No one had been able to recover Sam's body after he took on Lucifer so they had just gone to one of Mary's old hunting buddies who also crafted stonework, so that they could get a tombstone for the small grave they'd dug in memory of him. Damien visited it faithfully, every weekend before he went to work, bringing with him a fresh bouquet of lilies, Sam's favorite flower.

Today the bouquet was larger, however, because it marked three years his lover had been gone.

In that time Dean and Castiel had gotten married and were now travelling across the country hunting together. John and Mary had settled down in a small house in South Dakota, not too far from Bobby, their hunter friend, whom Damien was currently living with, working as a mechanic.

The grizzly old hunter had taken a liking to him, despite him being a vampire and he later found out that he was the only one Sam told about him. Upon hearing the news of Sam's death, the hunter had offered to house him if he earned his keep and he had agreed so he could stay close to the people who had quickly became his family. Marilyn had gone back to Heaven with Michael but visited him often with news of the places the arch angel took her and the happenings of Heaven. It made his heart ache because he often found himself wishing Sam could see their baby now. He wanted to see those hazel eyes light up with love and fill with tears of relief as he gazed upon their little angel.

His own eyes watered slightly and he sighed. "I miss you so much." He whispered, jerking as a hand landed on his shoulder. Spinning around, he opened his mouth to berate his assailant only for the words to catch in his throat.

"S-Sammy?"

His hunter stood behind him with a sad smile on his lips, hazel hues soft and full of tears.

"Dae." He responded softly and the vampire gave a choked sob of relief yanking the human into a bone crushing hug. His wife hugged him back tightly, sobbing softly into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." The vixen murmured into his shoulder and Damien nuzzled his throat relishing in being able to hold him in his arms again.

"How'd you escape?"

"Death pulled me out of the cage. Said he did it as a favor to someone."

He frowned but disregarded it in favor of focusing on the warm presence of his lover in his arms.

"I missed you."

Sam looked up at him, wet hazel eyes soft and so full of life. Warm and _alive._

It clicked in Damien's mind.

Sam was alive.

His wife, the love of his life, was _alive._

He wasn't alone anymore.

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of his chest and he pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Surprised, the hunter kissed him back, a soft moan leaving his lips as Damien's tongue caressed the seam of his lips.

After a moment Sam pulled away, smiling.

"Let's go home."

The vampire nodded, then smirked seductively.

"I believe I have a promise to uphold, no?"

Sam shivered and leaned into him, arousal dancing down his spine.

"Yes, yes you do."

Smirking the vampire led him away from the grave, heart soaring in his chest. Waiting beside the road inside the cemetery was a black 1990 Harley with dark blue flames painted on the side.

"Remind you of anything?"

"Our first date."

Damien nodded. "Found the key to the storage you hid all my things in. Only took out my bike."

Sam chuckled softly. "Of course."

His husband grinned and climbed onto the bike, any tension he'd had before seeping out of him when his hunter's arms wound themselves around his waist and held on.

Revving the engine, he peeled away from the graveyard, intent on getting home and making good on his promise. When he arrived Bobby, thankfully, was out, the note on the fridge saying he'd gone over to the Winchesters and would be back later.

Ignoring the note for now, he pulled Sam into a heated kiss, leading him up the stairs. Sam kissed back just as passionately, gasping as the older male pressed him up against the wall and deepened the kiss. His lungs burned, begging for air, but his lips begged for more and he mewed softly, panting as Damien pulled away, pressing hot open mouthed kissed down his jaw and onto his throat.

"Dae," He breathed. "Dae, we need to g-get u-upstairs."

His husband growled lowly against his throat then using vampire strength he hauled his wife up into his arms and pulled him into bruising kiss, making his way up the stairs. Muscular arms came up and wrapped around his neck as his lover kissed him back, gasping as his tongue ran across the seam of his lips. The wet appendage slid into the hot orifice and began mapping every surface, relearning every crevice and ridge. So caught in the kiss, Sam didn't even notice when his back met the bed.

Damien pulled back and kneeled over his lover, mint green eyes softening as he stared down at the beauty beneath him. Long chestnut colored hair lay splayed across the pillow, cheeks flushed in arousal, and lips plump and bruised from their kisses, Sam was a vision, one he'd never thought he'd see again. His heart swelled in his chest.

"I love you." He murmured and Sam smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

He smiled back and started kissing down his throat, intent on showing his wife just how much he'd missed him. Sneaky, slender hands slid up his shirt caressing his muscles and he shivered, snarling softly when his mate lightly scraped his nails down his front. He returned the favor, pulling away to yank his beloved's shirt over his head before leaning down to return to his attack on the graceful column bared to him. Sam moaned when his lips met the sensitive place behind his ear and he smirked, using his tongue to map his way from his mate's throat to his pert dusk-colored nipples, taking one into his mouth and nipping it gently.

A sharp gasp left the man beneath him followed by a quiet whimper, his own shirt leaving his body in a flurry of movement. He pulled back with an amused smirk.

"Patience, love."

Sam pouted at him, hazel hues hooded and seductive.

"But I want you now." He replied sultrily.

Damien growled, jade eyes darkening to a near black color and full of a heated arousal that made the hunter's body burn and his blood rush.

"And you will have me, Beautiful." He rumbled, flicking open the button on the younger man's pants and yanking him into another kiss, this one more bruising and passionate than any of the others.

Sam gasped but kissed back, unbuttoning his husband's jeans as he went and sliding his hands inside to grip the vampire's arousal, fighting a smirk when he groaned and bucked against him. Sam bucked back at him, whimpering as their arousals brushed against each other.

Pumping the older male slowly, the hunter rolled them over and fully removed his husband's pants, then leaned back on his haunches, licking his lips as he took in the thick length in front of him. Proud and heavy glistening with pre-come it curved up towards Damien's stomach, so much like he remembered and he could feel his body clench in want. He shivered and moved forward, wrapping his lips around the massive organ causing his husband to moan loudly.

"Fuck, missed this. Missed it so _much_," The vampire gasped, forcing himself not to buck into the hot orifice wrapped around him. The vixen's lips tightened and he pulled back slightly, licking his way from base to tip, then swallowing the whole length down. Damien cursed, knowing he wouldn't last too long of he let his wife continue, feeling the coil in his gut tighten and his body tingle, so he slid his fingers into his hair and pulled it slightly.

"Not gonna last! N-not go-gonna last."

Sam ignored him and hummed around his cock, purring when he shot his load down his throat. In little kitten licks, the hunter licked him clean then moved up to kiss him, arching when Damien rolled them over so he was on top. In swift movements the vampire removed his lover's pants and boxers, never breaking their kiss. He pulled away and brought his fingers up to Sam's lips.

"Suck."

The hunter did as he was bid and Damien groaned, stroking himself back to full mast, letting his pre-come lube his member. Sam coated the fingers diligently, working them over with his tongue like he had his husband's cock and the vampire cursed at the vision he made with his puffy lips wrapped around the callous appendages. He swallowed and pulled them out, trailing them down the beauty's chest, teasing his entrance lightly.

"Dae," Sam whined, shivering and the vampire smirked pressing two fingers in with no warning. Sam winced and arched at the delicious burn it caused, muscles contracting and relaxing around them. Giving him no time to relax the older man began to thrust them in and out gently, dark eyes smoldering as he listened to his mate moan and whimper in accordance. A third finger soon joined the others, before he pulled back, looking down at the flushed vixen beneath him.

"Ready?"

"Yesss." Sam hissed, crying out in pained pleasure as he was entered for the first time in years. Damien groaned, throwing his head back as the hot tunnel gripped him in all the right ways. It was like coming home for the first time in years and he had to stop himself from just letting go and fucking the beautiful man beneath him into oblivion. His mate trembled, trying to adjust clenching around him in a vice grip and he let out another choked groan, fangs lengthening.

"M-Move."

With a snarl the vampire did just that thrusting into his mate slowly a few times before increasing his pace. Beneath him Sam screamed and moaned, his breath catching in soft choked off whimpers and mews every few moments or so. For the first time in over a decade they were joined and it was beautiful. It was like all the missing pieces had fallen into place and their hearts, their very souls sang in pure wonderment of the fact. They moved in sync snarls and growls answered by whispered pleas and promises and when they reached their peaks Damien's fangs sank into Sam's neck forever marking him as his own.

As they basked in the afterglow of the reunion, Damien held his wife close and stroked his hair, knowing soon they'd have to get up and inform everyone of Sam's return. However right now he was content to lay with his mate in his arms and bask in the fact that they were finally together again. Sam curled closer to him with a sleepy murmur and unbidden a soft smile crossed his lips.

Yes, now was the time for him and Sam. Everything else could wait.

**FIN**

**A/N: My first published lemon...hm Idk how to feel about it. Input anyone?**

**EDITED:12/25/15**


End file.
